


Confrontation Vacation: About the Tea Party

by vincentupsdellred



Series: Confrontation Vacation [1]
Category: Tropicats
Genre: Apartment, Ava - Freeform, Cat, Confrontation, Cruise, Elsie - Freeform, F/M, Island - Freeform, Nathan's Guest - Freeform, Party, Tea, Tea Party, Tourists, Tropicats - Freeform, Vacation, alley, city, guest - Freeform, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincentupsdellred/pseuds/vincentupsdellred
Summary: The narrator (Nathan Nesbit) gets a phone call from Lily, who says that her tea party was ruined. The narrator asks for Lily's location, and she gives it. The narrator goes all the way to Lily's island, Tropicat Island, only to encounter Ava before Lily. The narrator lets slip that Lily had told him about the tea party, and Ava confirms that the narrator is telling the truth before going to Lily to "take care of" her. The narrator then stumbles upon Elsie, and falls in love with her. During the date, the narrator asks Elsie if he can stay in her hut, and she agrees. On the next day, the narrator is rescued by a rescue team because the narrator is stranded on Tropicat Island.





	Confrontation Vacation: About the Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> The narrator of this story, Nathan Nesbit, is the son of a lawyer and a nurse who attended the inner-city schools and received a random act of kindness from a police officer in the form of free tuition at the most prestigious university in his city. Nathan was a bachelor before going on his first vacation.

My cell phone rang one day. It would only have been seven days before I went to college at the most prestigious university in town. I picked up the phone. The phone number looked like the one that belonged to the university. I answered. "Hello? Is anyone there?" the caller said. She was apparently crying. "It's me, Lily!" I doubted if she cared about which person answered her call. I looked at my cell phone again. The caller's country code was unfamiliar. "The college calls me from all kinds of phone numbers." I thought to myself. I decided not to hang up. "Ava just ruined my precious tea party! We were supposed to stop fighting each other. Now we can never unite with the dogs!" Lily lamented. A ruined party anywhere was a tragedy to me. I needed to know how such a sacred event could be ruined. "How did Ava ruin the tea party?" I asked. I then felt the subway stop. I was at my station. I left the subway with my cell phone propped up by my shoulder. "Ava said that she would trap the dogs in my tea party," Lily said between sobs, "and the whole purpose of the tea party was to show that dogs were not bad! I wanted to show that dogs are just as good as cats!" "Where are you?" I asked. I needed to show Ava that dogs were innocent, just like cats. At that point, Lily could barely talk, but I managed to get her address on paper. "I'll be with you as soon as I can, okay?" I said to Lily. I didn't hear a response. "I'm from far away, so I might take a while to get to you, but when I do, I'll make sure you have that tea party, and I'll make sure that Ava will not ruin it for you." Our conversation was cut short.

Because I still needed to go home, I ran up to the surface world, down the boulevard, and made a sharp right down the alley to my apartment building. At the end of the alley, I veered toward the far left side of the courtyard, and took the last door ahead of me to the left. I made my way through the labyrinth of hallways and corridors inside a building that had seen many tacked-on additions to Suite 7C, Unit E1. Once I was in my studio apartment, I called Lily on my cell phone. I got a voicemail stating that the call was rejected, and Lily's phone was actually a party line. I hadn't seen those in a decade. I called her on my landline, and I got the same voicemail. I packed my suitcase and made my way back to the boulevard. I flagged down a bus to the port and eagerly paid double the fare (I had technically missed the bus). When I finally made it to the port, I bought the last ticket to a cruise ship headed toward Lily's location. However, I started to hear someone cry behind me. I looked back and saw a little cat who really wanted to get on the cruise. I chose to let her stay in my room as a guest, and the cruise attendant seemed to approve of that.

While I was on the cruise, my guest and I gorged ourselves on the Chinese buffet for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, took every ride we could get on together, and relaxed in the spa before getting ready for bed at 2 AM. On the next day, we woke up at 11:00 AM, got dressed, and did it all again. Those eight days on the cruise felt like the best days of my life, even though my guest drove me and the security bonkers with her antics, but I still could not shake the conviction that I had to save a tea party from being lost to a very mean Ava. Our cruise did not go to the island I wanted. Instead, it pulled in to an island that was buzzing with tourists. My guest and I were among those called by the intercom to leave the cruise, as we had reached our destination. We packed and left for the deck. The next vessel to arrive was the courtesy yacht to the island I wanted. I gave an emotional farewell to my former guest as I boarded the yacht. "This will only take an hour or so," the yacht driver assured me. I got lost in thought while thinking of the many things that could knock a yacht off course. Thirty minutes later, I started to add the stay on that cruise onto my scrap book. I had barely finished my scrapbook entry when the yacht driver announced that I had arrived on my destination. He was right — I was at the island I wanted. The island looked like it had been struck by a hurricane or some other natural disaster. Soon after disembarking my yacht, I noticed the remains of a totem pole that had been hacked down.

"Did some vandal tear this place apart?" I thought to myself. I got very hungry, and there was no market in sight, so I ate some meal replacement bars and drank a soda. I walked up to a grey cat with a question stuck in my head. She gave me a friendly greeting. "Hi, stranger. It's me, Olivia." "I'm Nathan." I replied. "I'm Nathan Nesbit. I have a question for you. Where is the nearest trash can?" Olivia giggled nervously. "I'm sorry," she said, "but we don't make trash, so we don't have trash cans." She looked at the trash itself. It could not be used in any way, shape, or form. Olivia added, "Let me get Ava so she can make you a trash can." I thanked her as she walked away. She didn't pay attention. An hour or so later, Ava came with the trash can. It was time for me to confront her. "Ava," I asked her, "why did you tell Lily you would set up her tea party to entrap the dogs?" Ava put down the trash can and crossed her arms. "How did you know about any of that?" she yelled. I threw my trash in the trash can and then answered, "Lily told me all of that over the phone. She called me and told me everything." Ava grabbed my neck with both hands. "I hope you are telling the truth, because if you are lying, I will KICK YOU OUT OF THIS ISLAND! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Ava hissed. I started to panic. "I am telling the truth, all the truth, and nothing but the truth." I stammered. Ava let go of my neck. "Good," she said, "I'll take care of Lily after work." My cell phone rang. Lily was calling. Thankfully, my cell phone had a waterproof case, so I put on a snorkel, went underwater with my phone, and answered the call. "I have bad news for you, Lily," I told her, "Ava said she was going to go to your hut after work." Lily had calmed down. "I knew she would do that." she said. We talked about how we could hide a tea party from Ava, an individual who apparently had a very prominent position in the island. Sadly, the conversation was cut short.

I wandered over to Ava's workshop, and lo, it was closed. So much for saving the tea party. I turned around to leave, but then I realized that I hadn't asked for a return trip to the other island. I was stranded. I looked for someone who could lend me a space for the night, as the sun was already setting. That's when I found Elsie. I fell madly in love with her. "Hey, Elsie!" I kind of yelled. "Do you want to date me? Pleeeeeeease?" She reluctantly accepted. I broke into my happy dance. While I was dating Elsie in her hut, I told her why I looked for her. "I'm actually stranded here because I forgot to ask for a ride out of this island. Can I stay in your hut?" Once again, Elsie reluctantly accepted. On the next day, I woke up to a spotlight shining on Elsie's hut. Elsie also woke up, but while I was adjusting my eyes to the light, she made a mad dash to her room. I turned away from the light, only to see Elsie, who hesitated before yanking the curtain shut. I walked out of Elsie's hut to see that the light had come from a helicopter spotlight, and that I was surrounded by strangers in uniform, and the island itself was surrounded by boats. The rescue team had come for me.

To be Continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Elsie was born on June 7-8, 1974. That means she was 44 years old when she met Nathan Nesbit. Elsie was justifiably embarrased when Nathan asked her on a date.


End file.
